Data processing systems, in conjunction with processing data, typically are required to store large amounts of data (or records), which data can be efficiently accessed, modified, and re-stored. Data storage is typically separated into several different levels, or hierarchically, in order to provide efficient and cost effective data storage. A first, or highest level of data storage involves electronic memory, usually dynamic or static random access memory (DRAM or SRAM). Electronic memories take the form of semiconductor integrated circuits wherein millions of bytes of data can be stored on each circuit, with access to such bytes of data measured in nano-seconds. The electronic memory provides the fastest access to data since access is entirely electronic.
A second level of data storage usually involves direct access storage devices (DASD). DASD storage, for example, can comprise magnetic and/or optical disks, which store bits of data as micrometer sized magnetic or optical altered spots on a disk surface for representing the "ones" and "zeros" that make up those bits of the data. Magnetic DASD, includes one or more disks that are coated with remnant magnetic material. The disks are rotatably mounted within a protected environment. Each disk is divided into many concentric tracks, or closely spaced circles. The data is stored serially, bit by bit, along each track. An access mechanism, known as a head disk assembly (HDA), typically includes one or more read/write heads, and is provided in each DASD for moving across the tracks to transfer the data to and from the surface of the disks as the disks are rotated past the read/write heads. DASDs can store gigabytes of data with the access to such data typically measured in milli-seconds (orders of magnitudes slower than electronic memory). Access to data stored on DASD is slower due to the need to physically position the disk and HDA to the desired data storage location.
A third or lower level of data storage includes tape and/or tape and DASD libraries. At this storage level, access to data is much slower in a library since a robot is necessary to select and load the needed data storage medium. The advantage is reduced cost for very large data storage capabilities, for example, tera-bytes of data storage. Tape storage is often used for back-up purposes, that is, data stored at the second level of the hierarchy is reproduced for safe keeping on magnetic tape. Access to data stored on tape and/or in a library is presently on the order seconds.
Having a back-up data copy is mandatory for many businesses as data loss could be catastrophic to the business. The time required to recover data lost at the primary storage level is also an important recovery consideration. An improvement in speed over tape or library back-up, includes dual copy. An example of dual copy involves providing additional DASD's so that data is written to the additional DASDs (sometimes referred to as mirroring). Then if the primary DASDs fail, the secondary DASDs can be depended upon for data. A drawback to this approach is that the number of required DASDs is doubled.
Another data back-up alternative that overcomes the need to provide double the storage devices involves writing data to a redundant array of inexpensive devices (RAID) configuration. In this instance, the data is written such that the data is apportioned amongst many DASDs. If a single DASD fails, then the lost data can be recovered by using the remaining data and error correction procedures. Currently there are several different RAID configurations available.
The aforementioned back-up solutions are generally sufficient to recover data in the event that a storage device or medium fails. These back-up methods are useful only for device failures since the secondary data is a mirror of the primary data, that is, the secondary data has the same volume serial numbers (VOLSERs) and DASD addresses as the primary data. System failure recovery, on the other hand, is not available using mirrored secondary data. Hence still further protection is required for recovering data if a disaster occurs destroying the entire system or even the site, for example, earthquakes, fires, explosions, hurricanes, etc. Disaster recovery requires that the secondary copy of data be stored at a location remote from the primary data. A known method of providing disaster protection is to back-up data to tape, on a daily or weekly basis, etc. The tape is then picked up by a vehicle and taken to a secure storage area usually some kilo-meters away from the primary data location. A problem is presented in this back-up plan in that it could take days to retrieve the back-up data, and meanwhile several hours or even days of data could be lost, or worst, the storage location could be destroyed by the same disaster. A somewhat improved back-up method would be to transmit data to a back-up location each night. This allows the data to be stored at a more remote location. Again, some data may be lost between back-ups since back-up does not occur continuously, as in the dual copy solution. Hence, a substantial data amount could be lost which may be unacceptable to some users.
More recently introduced data disaster recovery solutions include remote dual copy wherein data is backed-up not only remotely, but also continuously. In order to communicate duplexed data from one host processor to another host processor, or from one storage controller to another storage controller, or some combination thereof, a substantial amount of control data is required for realizing the process. A high overhead, however, can interfere with a secondary site's ability to keep up with a primary site's processing, thus threatening the ability of the secondary site to be able to recover the primary in the event a disaster occurs.
Accordingly it is desired to provide a method and apparatus for providing a real time update of data consistent with the data at a primary processing location using minimal control data, wherein the method and apparatus operates independently of a particular application data being recovered, that is, generic storage media based rather than specific application data based.